


My True Face

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: The only time Kieran feels that he's not wearing a mask in public is the time he's literally wearing the Ghostface mask.





	My True Face

Kieran puts on a mask every day of his life; when he’s with his father, talking about how he’s happy to have the opportunity to rebuild their relationship again, as if he would ever really want to build anything with the guy who handed him over to his mother and asshole stepfather for a packet of pain pills. He puts it on when he’s talking about how he misses his mother and stepfather, all that shit about how he felt guilty about picking the fight that caused his stepfather to crash the car in the first place (hell, no; he’d picked that one deliberately, although even he could never have predicted the outcome).

Eli saw through it, back when he wore the mask of the popular guy in high school, but it didn’t take long to fix him. A few comments about how Eli only ever tried hard in the classes they shared together, make him look like a jealous rival, then make him look like a perv with that Mel kid he had a crush on…it didn’t take much to destroy his credibility, and make Kieran look like the good guy who’d successfully exposed him. So easy, it was almost boring for him.

And he wears the mask every day at school, with that bunch of losers who think of him as their friend, when he acts innocent and asks “Who’s Brandon James?” when Noah mentions the name. He knows exactly who Noah is talking about, knows how he’d been deprived the chance of ever getting to meet his daughter, his Piper who Margaret Duval had tossed aside as though she were trash. It’s so easy to convince everyone that he’s really their friend, that he’d actually even look twice at princess Emma Duval, the girl who got the life his Piper deserved.

“You know something?” he says to Piper as he puts on the Ghostface mask. “I feel like the times when I’m wearing this thing are the only times I’m actually wearing my true face.”


End file.
